movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Keane
Alan Keane is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a friendly twelve year old high-pitched teal balloon who attends Elmore Junior High. He is currently dating Carmen. Appearance Alan is a slightly deflated, teal colored balloon, whose face is drawn on with black permanent marker ink. In Season 2 onwards, his design changes very little. Alan has slightly more round/oval shaped eyes than his original design, and he appears to be colored brighter. In the early reel, Alan seemed to have a nose and freckles, looking more baby-like, but this was taken out when the official series started. Personality Alan is considered to be "perfect" - he has got good looks, friendly demeanor, and a nice attitude. He has a high-pitched voice, mainly because he is filled with helium. Alan sacrifices himself selflessly in the need of other people and seems to always have the positive outlook on things regardless of how negative they might appear to other people. Even though many people congratulate Alan on his deeds, almost everyone at Elmore Junior High is disgusted by his relationship with Carmen. Alan's do-gooder personality annoys Gumball so much that in "The Saint," Gumball sets out to prove Alan has a dark side by any means necessary; true to his record of selflessness, Alan eventually pretends to be extremely annoyed by squeaking footsteps simply to appease Gumball. However, Gumball was later proven right in "The Vision," in which Alan is revealed to have extremely manipulative, egotistical and power-hungry inner thoughts. He can outright take advantage of people's vulnerability to rise in power. The episode also shows his intense hatred for sad people and the evil things he plans to do with them in his "Happy Camps." Relationships Episode Appearances Quotes Alan. |saidby = Alan in "The Third"}} This would be better with poison nunchucks. |saidby = Alan in "The Apology"}} Whatever makes you happy, my friend. |saidby = Alan in "The Saint"}} Voice Actors *Unknown (USA/UK, Season 1) *Hugo Harold-Harrison (USA/UK, Season 2 onwards) *Sérgio Stern (Brazil) *Barbara Sacchelli (Italy) *Marco Göllner (Germany) *Anna Apostolakis (Poland) Gallery Trivia *Alan can propel himself through the air without any visible assistance. *Most people who have never seen the show before mistake Alan for a female, possibly because of his eyelashes, which are more common on female characters in animation, and also because of his high voice, which, again, is caused by helium. *Alan can be seen going out with Masami in the early reel. *Alan seems to be able to float without helium on occasions, as in "The Storm," Gumball inflates him up without the use of helium. *Alan's voice is never consistent with each appearance, notably throughout Season 1. *During the first season, Gumball seems to have trouble remembering Alan's name, calling him Alfred, Andrew, Arthur, Alex, etc. *He deflates in response to horrible smells, as shown in "The Ghost." *Alan has popped a total of thirteen times in the series so far: **The first time was in the early reel, where Carmen got launched at him. **The second time was in the original trailer, where he attempts to kiss Carmen but gets popped by her needles. **The third time was in "The Mustache," where he pops in shock at Gumball's transformation. **The fourth time was in "The Banana," where he gets knocked into Carmen by Gumball. **The fifth time was in "The Photo," where Darwin punches Alan, popping him. **The sixth time was in "The Voice," where Gumball throws a rock at him for constantly saying "sorry." **The seventh time was in "The Joy," when he was spreading the Joy Virus and rammed into Carmen, causing him to pop on the lockers, leaving behind a rainbow-colored stain in the process. **The eighth time was in "The Pizza," when he along with other citizens try to attack the Wattersons. **The ninth was in "The Advice," when the Abraham Lincoln Goat attacks him. **The tenth was in "The Bus," when he thought everyone should go to school, but Gumball thought otherwise. **The eleventh was in "The Stories," when Jamie threw a dodgeball at him. **The twelfth was in "The Guy," when Anais tried attacking him. **The thirteenth was in "The Vision," when he was typing his new world domination plan and Gumball came in and popped him. *In almost every photo shot Alan appears in, his facial features look very realistic and human-like instead of his original face. However, in "The Storm," his pictures, especially with Carmen, shown him with his usual appearance. *It is revealed in "The Photo" that Alan anonymously donates all of his allowance to charity, and never tells anyone about it, because he cares very much about the cause. *It is revealed in "The Storm" that whatever he eats gets turned into air. *If he has a string or not varies in some episodes. *In "The Uploads," it is heavily implied by Bobert that Alan is not really friends with Gumball. *His last name is revealed in "The Vision." **Alan Keane is also the name of a script editor on the series. *In "The Saint," it is suggested that he is unable to be annoyed or angered by anything. **This can be contradicted, though, because in "The Storm," he stares angrily at Gumball and Carmen when she tries to test their relationship, and he gets angry at Gumball when he tries to talk to Masami, and yells at him to "shut up." He also got mad at Gumball for accusing him of attacking Principal Brown in "The Mystery." es:Alan fr:Alan Keane Category:Characters Category:Male Category:CGI Characters Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Supporting Characters Category:Elmore Junior High Students Category:Keanes Category:Balloons